1. Field
Embodiments relate to a rechargeable battery
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery is a battery repeatedly performing charge and discharge actions/functions, and is different from a primary battery. A small capacity rechargeable battery may be used, e.g., in a portable and small electronic device, such as a mobile phone, a notebook computer, and a camcorder, and a large capacity rechargeable battery may be used, e.g., as a power source for driving motors of a hybrid car and an electric car.